batmanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Batman (2012)
'The Batman' is a short film made using Rockstar Games Grand Theft Auto IV on the PC. It follows the first meeting of The Batman and his soon to be arch nemesis The Joker. Based on characters created byBob Kane and Bill Finger. The Story Gotham city is rocked by the emergence of crazed psychopath The Joker. Robbing and murdering his way across Gotham, it appears he has but one goal in mind; to catch the attention of the masked vigilante known as The Batman. It doesn't take long. Following an assassination attempt on Batman's life by an exploding clown, it becomes clear that this cackling lunatic must be stopped. Aided by his reluctant ally Lieutenant Jim Gordon , Batman pursues The Joker in a game of catch up across the city. Following the deaths of 20+ innocent civilians at the Gotham General Hospital, Bruce Wayne wallows in self pity comforted by his butlerAlfred Pennyworth . It is at this moment that Bruce learns that his parents' graves have been exhumed. Consumed by anger, The Batman goes in search of The Joker confronting him at a ruined tenement block in the Narrows district of Gotham. Creation The film was created using the PC version of GTA IV using many of the rundown and decrepit locations of Liberty City as the perfect setting to emulate crime ridden Gotham. The film was written, filmed and edited over a 5 month period including post production and sound editing with each clip being rendered 3 times each. The writer/director M. Layton Taylor provides all of the voices apart from that of the female characters who were all voiced by co-writer Del Monroe. The film is intended to be something of an homage to earlier Batman incantations both on screen and in video games and as a result borrows elements from numerous previous Batman likenesses, the 1989 Batmobile and the design of the Joker himself. Trivia *The Joker's design is intended to be a mish-mash of both Jack Nicholson's Joker character from the 1989 Tim Burton film and Heath Ledger's Joker character from Chris Nolan's 'The Dark Knight'. The character wears a long purple overcoat and sports dark patchy eyes in a similar vein to Heath Ledger's portrayal however his hair is short in a similar style to that of Jack Nicholson's variation and he lacks the scars of the updated character. *The Batman model used in the film didn't have an animated mouth so each individual dialogue shot of the Batman had to be shot once with the Batman character and again with the in-game model used to portray Bruce Wayne. The mouth from the Bruce Wayne footage was then composited onto the footage of the Batman character to achieve spoken dialogue. *The bat mobile used in the film is a recreation of the vehicle used in the 1989 Tim Burton movie. *During the final confrontation between Batman and The Joker, the Joker references two other Batman characters when inquiring as to The Batman's real identity. He mentions the name Harvey Dent (Two-Face) and Carl Grissom, a character from the 1989 film 'Batman'. *The first panning shot of the Joker when The Batman enters the apartment at the beginning of the final sequence is a direct reference to the first shot of Sir. Anthony Hopkins Hannibal Lecter character from the 1991 film 'The Silence Of The Lambs'. As Clarice Starling (Jodie Foster) approaches the doctor in his glass cell, the camera pans to reveal him stood watching menacingly. This shot was recreated for the first reveal of the Joker to our hero. *The soundtrack features music by both Danny Elfman and Hans Zimmer, both notable Batman motion picture composers. *The film also references The Narrows, a location created by Christopher Nolan for 'Batman Begins'. External Links The Film: https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=3OaAH0G4kPI The Directors Channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/mlaytontaylor?feature=mhee Batman Wiki: http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Wiki Category:Evil Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Good Characters